Cookie Dough
by Stevie19
Summary: Starting with their first kiss, and onwards from there. Snaibsel. (cover art doesn't belong to me)
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know why she did it, really. Artemis was just pacing in front of her, stressing out about last night. She couldn't help but notice how Artemis' narrow eyebrows went up when she was panicking, and down when she was brewing. Artemis' long, golden hair swished as she paced, casting a spell on her that even magic couldn't cast. And Artemis' mouth-lips-oh her lips. They were tiny and perfect and she couldn't help but notice how they would fit perfectly with her own.

So she could blame impulse when she stood up and stopped Artemis' pacing by putting her hand on her shoulders. Artemis looked at her, and he eyes were sparked with intelligence and strength. A fire-light-that she-the moth-would be attracted to. And attracted she was.

Know what? She was right. Artemis' mouth fit perfectly with her own and-somewhere it registered-tasted like cookie dough. Artemis was spending too much time with M'gann.

Artemis broke away, though, before the kiss could last. The archer's eyes were wide and _aw,_ who knew Artemis is cute when she's surprised? "Zatanna?" Artemis asked, surprised, taking a couple of steps backwards.

Zatanna giggled slightly, and tapped the archer's nose. "Feel better now?" Then, she skipped away, trying to ignore the cracks that were forming in her own heart. Artemis would hate her now, and know she'd never have a chance on getting a taste of that cookie dough again.

Then again, maybe some other taste would fit Artemis better.

 **That...was written a long time ago. Hope it was okay and(if not)let me know what I can do better. R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Young Justice. That would be a very, very bad idea. OOCness.**

* * *

Zatanna sobbed, sobbed as she waited for her father to come home. Somewhere through that sobbing, she had picked up her sewing kit and started. She made a scene from the Wizzard of Oz, with the golden brick path twisting and winding with Dorothy and ToTo balanced precariously on it. Zatanna realized she had stopped crying somewhere through her work as she held it away to inspect it.

That was when she realized that the golden threads she had been using had matched Artemis' hair exactly, so soft from when it had brushed against Zatanna for those briefest moments (she wanted more she wanted more, it was so..). And the two lost companions represented their current relationship, balancing haphazardly on something unsteady and headed off into the unknown.

She started crying again, her tears falling in huge silver droplets onto her work, falling onto Oz and drowning it. That was how her father found her, watery messages pulsing up from her heart and transmitted through her eyes. He held her, stroking her hair and shushing sweet nothings, through her blubberings. He sighed, holding her closed.

No amount of magic would heal his daughter of her broken heart.

* * *

Artemis stared at her phone. Stupid thing, cracked and extremely old. Why did she keep it again? Better question, why couldn't she just _pick it up and call her?_ Sort some things out. Tell Zataana how she really felt, how she didn't mean it the way it seemed. _Why is this so hard for me?_

Before she could loose her nerve, Artemis snatched up the phone and called Zee under her contacts. _C'mon, c'mon pick up...or don't. Don't would be preferable._ She wanted her friend back, she didn't want the awkwardness that hovered between them ever since November 1st. She just wanted things back to normal, to forget that ever happened.

Or, at least that's what she thought.

Zatanna didn't pick up. Artemis sighed and put down her phone. She wasn't responding to any of her texts, either, and Artemis hadn't seen her for many days. _Maybe she just doesn't want to be around me anymore, or something._ Well, two could play at that game. She'd figure out a way to mend their relationship later.

The following day, all the adults disappeared and Zatara became Dr Fate, leaving Zatanna heartbroken and Artemis never feeling more torn in her life. Which left her with the question, now what?

* * *

 **This was sort of a transition chapter, and the quality really has decreased. Sorry, the next chapter will be better(and longer).**


	3. Chapter 3

Zatanna sat on the bed-not _her_ bed because her bed was in her home and this wasn't her home, even if Artemis(who wouldn't even look at Zatanna properly)was there. the weight was unfamiliar and cardboard boxes piled up around her. The walls were bare, and a boring color. None of the decorations or imperfections that made her room(home, really) _her_ 's.

But, mostly she felt empty, like a large part of her had packed up and left. Her father-Docter Fate. Because of her. And the way Robin had looked at her through his sunglasses made her feel even more sick. It was as though he liked her more than a friend, and like he understood what she was going through(he _didn't_ , so he didn't need to pretend). But she didn't like him _that_ way, and didn't want to string him along by pretending she did.

When she first came to the cave, she liked Robin instantly because he was nice to her right of the bat. Zatanna responded to his attempts at flirting, or whatever they were, because she thought it was cute. Nothing more. He was like the little brother she never had, and she didn't like him any more than that. _No._

But the absolute _longing_ that was projected through those dark shades. She didn't want to break his heart, like hers had been. But she had _kissed_ Artemis, goddamnit. Zatanna _loved_ her. But now Artemis was careful to avoid her at all costs(wouldn't even make eye contact, as if she wasn't there), Robin maybe sorta kinda loved her(oh, who was she kidding? He had a crush on her from the very beggining, and she was too stupid to realize it), her father was right next to her but not and-

It _**hurt.**_

When had her life gotten this messed up? A dry, throaty chuckle escaped Zatanna's lips, even though it wasn't very funny. Since she had kissed Artemis, that's when. No; it was before that. It was as soon as she walked into the Mountain, when she had followed her father through those dreadful tubes. As soon as Robin laid eyes on her and he was caught like she was on Artemis. That's when her life got this messed up. (It could've been worse, though-knock on wood)

It wouldn't have been so bad if Zatanna hadn't fallen in love with Artemis. If Artemis had fallen in love with her back. Then everything would've been just fine. It felt like a punch in the gut, and it wasn't because of Artemis or Robin or her life. It was her father's. Oh god, what was she _doing_ (thinking, really, but not important)?! Her father had taken his entire life, and given it willingly to save her. Why did he do that? She would happily take the helmet, hide(like a coward)from Artemis and everything. Wasn't that his entire mission, though? To protect her? When she was younger, practically the only way to gog outside on her own was sneaking out and a duplication spell. _That's_ how protective he was of her, and it took her months to even be allowed to go to (look what good that did her). And now he was not dead, but trapped , all alone forever(which was worse than being dead), while she angst'd about the love triangle she was part of. _What kind of daughter am_ - **was** , because she was nobody's daughter now- _I?_

The next blow(it wasn't actually there; just her heartsickness, need for breath-when had that happened?)sent her doubling over, curling up into a fetal position in her bed. Tears streaked down her face as she cried. She was crying, laughing. Her heart was worn and she was losing her mind. Probably. Tangled, messy dark hair fell over her face and stuck there, the tears serving as glue and the redness of her face as a backdrop. She was a mess, a freaking mess. Artemis would never love her, Robin always would and so would her father, and that's why he's _dead_ (not dead;just trapped, in a helmet, forever. Cuz that's _so_ much better). The laughter became more hysterical, because it was doubled with the sobs, and her breath came out when she wasn't sobbing or laughing(who laughs at a time and place like this?). She would die of hyperventilation, if not by _llik annataZ arataZ tghir won_ or by grief/sadness. That would probably be for the best, anyway.

She hiccuped, and there was a knock on the door. Before Zatanna could clean herself up, hide or just cast the damn spell already, the door opened and Robin peeked through. His trademark sunglasses were on and _how could I love somebody when I don't even know who he is?_ "Zatanna, are you alright? I thought I heard-"

He caught sight of her, and his eyebrows raised as though he surprised. He really wasn't, she knew, but she'd pretend. Because she owed him that much, and probably more. "Oh s-god, are you alright?"

Zatanna pulled herself into a sitting position, though her (father's)hair was still streaked across her faces in slashes, like the tears. She glared at him, blowing a strand that was tickling her eye. She knew she was in no position to glare, or do anything of the sort, but it made her feel better. Direct some of the anger and hurt at him, though he was only trying to help(and, in his mind, he was). It was morally wrong, and she knew that. Besides, she was the Orphaned/Trauma Child now, people usually went soft on them and cooed(or made fun of, but that's beside the point). "No."she said pointedly, and it was also morally wrong to snap at him when he was just being the concerned more-than-friend. But she didn't care, not right now. Maybe later, when she'd cooled down enough to think logically but right now her emotions were running a little bit high and he just walked in on her crying/manically laughing session. A hiccup and a few shakes, but she held strong. "But I will be. Privacy, please?"

"You can tell me if you need anything, you know." Robin said earnestly and Zatanna bit back a _sure I will_. Her hovered in the doorway, still a little sure and obviously longing to help or something. (probably something) "It's not healthy to isolate yourself from your friends-"

"OUT!" Zatanna yelled and she chucked the never used pillow at him. It missed by a mile, hit a stack of tilting boxes and they toppled. Zatanna was on her feet now, though she didn't remember when that happened. Probably when she yelled. Robin looked like he wanted to do anything but, yet he obeyed, closing the door softly with that sad little pity look on his face. Zatanna felt sick.

As soon as the door clicked shut, she collapsed on the spot again, tears spilling out as though her tear ducts' were rivers and her cheeks were the riverbed. She wasn't laughing anymore, or sobbing for that matter. Just kind of numb, staring at the door where Robin had left. Somewhere deep down, she felt a little guilty about yelling at him, but it was covered by the sickening sense of glee and newfound numbness. But mostly, her longing and dreadful sense that it should be _Artemis_ checking on her, not Robin.

* * *

 **Yeah. Really OOC. I'll work on fixing that. Set after 'Misplaced'.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Artemis, B07." the zeta tube announced as Artemis stepped through. She scowled as the pins and needles in her arms disappeared. M'gann floated up to her, ecstatic to see her friend, even though said friend was scowling.

"Hi Artemis!" The Martian said with cherry happiness.

"Hi M'gann," Artemis replied dutifully, down in the dumps. M'gann noticed this and frowned, before brightening. She knew just the way to make her friend feel better!

"Do you want to help me bake some cookies?" M'gann asked.

Artemis paused, before deciding _oh why the hell not_. "Okay. Did you already start?"

"I was just getting some ingredients out, c'mon!" M'gann glided over to the kitchen area, Artemis following her on foot. M'gann had noticed there was a blog, black stormy raincloud following Artemis wherever she went for several days now. At first she had thought it was just no big deal-it was amazing how easily something ticked that girl off-but the gloomy, depressing feeling only grew, not shrunk. And M'gann didn't want Artemis to think she was in her mind, as shallow as that sounded. She knew earthlings were hypersensitive to that sort of stuff.

M'gann chattered on about school, the Bumblebees and other miscellaneous earth stuff she had seen. Artemis mechanically helped make the cookie dough and tore off bits of it to stick in her mouth, though M'gann could tell her mind was elsewhere.A problem that cookie dough couldn't solve was a real big one. Maybe she should just ask…

"Hey, Artemis, what's wrong?" M'gann asked, stirring the cookie dough.

"Huh?" Artemis' head snapped up, and M'gann sadly noted how she insivtively fell into a fighting stance. "What makes you say that?"

The Martian girl blushed sheepishly as the archer's eyes narrowed. "Oh, no. You _didn't_." The absolute anger, hurt and betrayal in her voice made M'gann want to flinch.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" M'gann cried, nearly dropping the bowl(thankfully, she didn't). "It's just...anger and, ah, confusion(I guess that's what it was, though it felt like something more) rolled off you in don't be mad." she added when she saw the outrage on Artemis' face.

Artemis sighed, and sagged in a way that screamed _DEFEAT_. "It's okay. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Um, okay." On Hello Megan, secrets were shared in sleepovers with whispers, giggling and screaming pillow fights. This wasn't anything like it was on TV.

"Superboy isn't here, right? Or Superman?" Artemis asked, wary. Whatever the secret was, it must've been big.

"No, Superboy's out with Robin, Kaldur and Wally for a boy's thing." _Don't ask how I know that. I just do._ "And I think Superman's on a mission for the League or something. He's not here." _I would've noticed._

"Okay." Artemis said, still glancing around. "Zatanna kissed me, November 1st."

.

.

.

"What?!" M'gann squealed. "But that's great, Artemis! Ohmigosh, are you two dating? You'd make such a cute couple! Wait, that's almost a week ago. Why are you just telling me now? Oh, do you want me to make cupcakes to celebrate? If you do, you don't even need to ask! You have my total and 100% congrats, Artemis, that's just wow!"

"M'gann!" Artemis spoke over the rambling Martian. Megan felt her cheeks color a little bit. "That's nice that you'd support us, but...I kind of rejected her."

"Oh." M'gann bowed her head, feeling slightly foolish. "Do you not feel the same way back?"

"I do!" Artemis denied hurriedly. "I was just...surprised, I guess, and kind of still in denial. And now everything is just wrong, and I don't know what to do." Artemis' voice choked at the end, and _sadness_ wrapped the other girl like a blanket. M'gann pretended not to notice, because it was obvious Artemis wanted to appear strong, untouchable.

"So...you want my help?" M'gann offered. Artemis nodded wordlessly, and hesitantly. "Okay. Well, I think you should ask her out. Make the first move."

Artemis panicked, and nearly knocked down the forgotten bowl that M'gann had set down. "What?! But what if she rejects me?!"

 _Like you did to her? She's been harboring sadness, bitterness and regret for so many days! She won't reject you._ "She won't." M'gann said with finality. "Not if her feelings are true."

Those words sounded like they belonged in a cheesy movie or something, but that was practically M'gann's life. Or maybe a cartoon…

"Well...okay." For once, the blonde archer didn't argue, which M'gann was grateful for. "When should I do it?"

"I believe the Earthling saying goes, 'There's no time like there present'?" M'gann inquired, telepathically gently pushing Artemis towards the dorms where Zattanna's new room lay. "I'll finish the cookies, and then start on your celebratory cupcakes so you'll have 'me after your date. Go. Have fun!"

"But, I'm not ready!" Artemis protested, but there was little she could do while already in M'gann's telepathic grip.

"Yes, you are." M'gann said, and she really, truly believed it. She also happened to believe that, if Artemis and Zatanna got together sooner rather than later, it would never happen. And that Superboy was hot, but that was completely off topic.

"Don't burn the cookies!" Were Artemis' last words before disappearing down the hall. M'gann saluted (something she had seen Robin do to Wally many times), even though Artemis couldn't see her. Silly humans. On Mars, it was common to prepare food that way. But, they didn't have cookies on Mars(such a sad fate), and she had to admit they didn't taste as good while burnt. And that Superboy wouldn't like them if they were.

She sighed, going back to stirring. M'gann expected Artemis and Zatanna to go on a date tonight, even if it was just something little, and if not Artemis would face the wrath of M'gann. But, oh, how she wished it would be as easy to play matchmaker with her and Superboy… It was like she didn't even exist…

* * *

Zatanna stares at the boxes(so many). She'd been pulling them out, the contents(her life) scattered all over the floor. She knows she shouldn't, but she stares. Stares at each and every one of them. Remembers, remembers all that time spent with her dad with no mother to go to and only cousins as her other family members(she barely even knew them). She knows she shouldn't, to just forget and move onto the future. Less tears will be cried that way.

But she doesn't want to forget, and that's the problem.

Knock knock. Two sharp raps hit the door hard. Zatanna sighed, still staring at the unpacked box in front of her. Robin had already checked on her countless times(well, to be generous, she stopped counting after three)in the entire time she had been in here(an hour? A day? she didn't even know-or care).

"I already told you I'm fine, Robin!" she called, trying to ignore how dead and hollow her voice sounded.

A pause. Maybe the little troll had already left. She smirked. But then she remember how it felt to be rejected, and how she shouldn't be happy about it. Her smirk fell off her face.

"Not Robin." A familiar, female voice said. Zatanna stared straight ahead in shock. Artemis. The blonde haired girl hadn't spoken to her since November 1st. Well, no, that isn't true, was it? Zatara-no, Dr. Fate-floated up, leaving her to collapse on her knees. She could feel the impact as her legs hit the ground, and the splash of mud accompanied by two pairs of footsteps as KF and two others sped up, but didn't react to it. She just stared, dead as her father(she'd never see him again, not ever, in a fate worse than death). She could feel a gloved, gadgetted hand on one shoulder-Robin-and a slender fingered, calloused hand on the other shoulder. Artemis.

"I'm coming in," Artemis announced, and Zatanna froze, even more than before(if that was possible). She was puffy-eyed, red faced from crying and her hair was an absolute mess. A spell could fix that in an instant, but her brain had just turned into mush and, even if she could remember the tediously practiced words, she doubted she'd be able to stutter them.

"You look like shit," Artemis' voice announced, much closer. Zatanna felt her face burn up in shame. She should've been over Artemis by now. Kissed her(yeah, that went over well), got rejected and Artemis never talked to her again-until now. Whatever friendship they had had before all this-ka BOOM, gone! Zatanna wished she could just rebuild it with the archer, but those pesky feelings kept on getting in the way. Stupid feelings.

As if noticing Zatanna's shame, Artemis sighed and kneeled next to the magician. Zatanna snuck a look through her mess of black hair. Artemis' long, long, long blonde hair was tied into it's usual ponytail, and the archer worse tank top and jeans. If even that took Zatanna's breath away, than their friendship was in serious trouble.

"Look, I might not be the best at feelings or whatever, but I know enough that I should've been there for you. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. Just, I've been thinking the past few days and…" Zatanna looked down at her hands. This was it, the bomb. She prepared to be destroyed. "...I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight. Y'know, as another girl's night out."

Zatanna decided to just openly stare at her...what? Crush? Lover?..Girlfriend? (yes please yes please) Was this what she thought it was? The facts that Artemis' had just the tiniest of blushes on her fair skin(and a few other facts)indicated yes. Yes please, yes please!

Then Zatanna remembered she was supposed to respond. Oops. (to be fair, the distractedness usually only happened around Artemis) "Oh, yes! Yes please, that'd be nice."

Artemis smiled. "Great! That's, that's great. Um, need some help with those boxes?"

Zatanna shook her head. Those boxes indicated her old life, and she would like to focus on her New Life right now. That didn't mean she'd forget about her Old Life, but it also didn't mean she'd grieve forever. "No, they can wait. See you then?"

"Yeah, I have some training with GA. Just wanted to stop by. See you,"With that, Artemis left, leaving behind a cookie dough-y aroma(yeah, Artemis had been spending wayyyy too much time with M'gann).

The door clicked shut, and Zatanna allowed herself a small happy dance.

* * *

 **Yeah, I suck at 'girl talk'. But, hey, big step!**


End file.
